


Rumours

by KacchanxDeku12



Series: Hinata Haikyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Harems, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KacchanxDeku12/pseuds/KacchanxDeku12
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Hinata Haikyuu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147853
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata Shouyou A Teenage Boy Who Loves Vollyball Is The Reason Why Boys Stop And Stare. He's Loud And Obnoxis But People Can't Help But Love Him. Even Though Eveyone Loves Him He's Hard To Get But He's Still A Slut  
(I Will Put The Ship Names At The Begining)

𝚆𝙰𝚁𝙽𝙸𝙽𝙶-  
fℓυff  
ѕмυт  
я18  
уσαι  
αgє gαρѕ  
тωιик нιиαтα  
ѕℓυт нιиαтα  
вα∂ αѕѕ нιиαтα  
ѕαѕѕу нιиαтα  
нαяєм-ѕємє  
нιиαтα-υкє  
¢αииσи αgєѕ  
ѕтяσиg ℓαиgωι¢н  
ρι¢ѕ αяи'т мιиє   
¢σνєя мα∂є ву мє  
∂σи'т яєρσят ιмαgєѕ


	2. ~Chapter 1~

•Rumours•  
•Chapter 1•  
•No Pov•  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
It Was A Wensday Practice With Sejijo And Karusano Were Starting To Get Angry With The Way Iwazumi Was Looking At Shouyo. They Have Been Flirting With Eachother For The Entire Practice. They Have Had It.

Little Did They Know They Were About To Find Out That Shouyo Was A Slut. It Was Finally After Practice They Were Heaving At This Point Sweat Running Down There Body's The Only One Who Was Not Tired Was Shouyo.

"Shouyo Has Always Been Enagetic But This Is Two Much" Yamaguchi Said Clutching His Cheast. His Asthma Was Playing Up They Have Never Played This Hard.

"Speaking Of Shouyo" Mad Dog Said Which Surprised Everyone. "Where Is He" He Carried On Ignoring The Look Of Surprise On Everyone's Faces. Just At That Momment They Heard What Would Resbale A Moan They All Snapped That There Head To The Direction Of The Changing Room.

The Crows Despite Being Worried For Shouyo Couldn't Ignore There Corriousity And Slowly Walk Towards The Door Along With Sejijo And They Were Shocked At What They Found.

There Hinata Was In The Most Reveling Postion Known To Man With Iwazumi Hovering Over Him.

'"Intro Music"'

To Be Continued  
{Sorry For The Short Chapter It Will Be Longer Next Time}


	3. ~Chapter 2~

•Rumours•  
•Chapter 2•  
•No Pov•  
•KageHina•  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
A/N: I Will Put Ships At The Begining But For Now He Will Have Sex With Them All But On The Chapter There Will Be A Sence From A Song As Like An Ending Quote.   
They Were All In Shock Including Shouyo He Never Expected For His Teamates To Find Out He's What They Call A Slut. And Asahi Bless His Heart Fell Over Ending The Silence. Shouyo And Iwaizumi Both Stood Up.

"What The Fuck Hinata" Is What Was Asked From Kageyama Shouyo Fiddled With The Hem Of His Shirt He Was About To Sutter Out And Answer When Iwaizumi Answered For Him. "He's A Slut He Likes Sex He Likes Having Somthing In Him Wherter Its His Mouth Or Ass" Iwaizumi Answered Stoticly But Honestly. Shouyo Looked Down In Shame. Face Flushed Up To His Ears.

He Was Afraid Of Being Degraded And Kick Out He Was Afraid Of Looking At The Sickness On There Face. Just As Shouyo Was About To Start Crying From Embrassment He Felt A Surpriaingly Gentle Hand On His Shoulder.

Shouyo Looked Up And Smiled Slightly When He Saw Kageyama Give Him A Reasuring Head Nod He Was Picked Up His Legs Automaticly Went Around Kageyama's Waist.

They Walked Out The Gym Still Able To Feel The Stairs Of Others He Smilled Into Kageyama's Shoulder. Shouyo's Head Was Pulled Backwards And Lips Met Lips. "Tobio~" Was Whisped Before He Shut His Eyes And Let Kageyama Kiss His Neck.

'"Yeah He's Got Some Nice Short Hair"'

To Be Continued


	4. ~Chapter 3~

•Rumours•  
•Chapter 3•  
•No Pov•  
•KenHina•  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
(There Is Slight Discussion Of Mental Health)

After Tobio Was Done With Shouyo He Fell Asleep. Shouyo Left Closing The Door And Leaving Tobio's House Quietly. Shouyo Left To Go To Kozume's House. Kozume Was The Only One Who Knew About His Hyper Sexulity Sure He's Been Sleeping With Iwazumi For A While Now But Shouyo Never Told Him. And Kozume Found Out based Of Shouyo's Sexual Actions Towards Him.

Kozume Was Surprised When He Saw Shouyo Cry When He Confronted Him. Shouyo Told Him That His Family Found Out When He Was 11 Years Old Since His Sexulity Developed Early. Shouyo Arrived At Kozume's House He Knocked On The Door And Imdemtly Attacked Kozume In Kisses Shoving His Tounge Down Kozume's Thoght.

Kozume Lifted Shouyo Up Wrapping Shouyo's Legs Around His Waist He Threw Shouyo On The Couch Since Kozume Was Only Wrapped In A Towel He Shucked That Off Pulled, He Pulled Shouyo's Pant Half Way Down He Pushed Shouyo's Leg Upto His Shoulders. Since Shouyo Was Already Well And Truly Stretched He Just Thrusted In.

Bottoming Out Kozume Felt Shouyo Clench Around Him Kozume Moaned As Shouyo's Pink Stretched Hole Practically Sucked In His Cock Kozume Sucked Marks Into Shouyo's Neck Over Tobio's Forming Marks

'And You Know That's He's A Bitch'

To Be Continued


End file.
